The Third Wheel
by Anais101500
Summary: Little known fact: Kurama and Kuronue grew up together with another demon called Akihiro. Oneshot for now. Kurama/oc
1. Chapter 1

The Third Wheel

The nights of Makai were beautiful in their own way. The moon was always a veiled yellow, coloring the surrounding clouds with an eerie light. It did little in actually giving light. It just made things just a little bit easier for prey and predators For those who lived in the forests, the moonlight was blocked by the branches and leaves. So in a clearing filled with empty fire pits and filled tents, it was pitch black.

In one of the larger tents a pale, blonde dog demon called Akihiro found himself in Kurama's bed. Again. The fox demon had finally rolled away from him in his slumber.

Tonight, moon or no moon, was the same as last night, and the night before that, and the night before that. Kurama always had him stay in the spacious tent, where they would eat, wash up and fuck. After it all, Kurama would sleep with Akihiro lying bed, wide awake. Night after night, Akihiro would just stare up at the tent's cloth ceiling for hours before dozing off. Their relationship wasn't healthy. It hasn't been for a long time. Not since, Yomi was killed.

His son's death hit him hard. He ended up clinging to Kurama in his grief.

So one night, when Kurama was holding him, he felt a warm mouth on his own. Surprised, Akihiro had pulled away. Next thing he knew, Kurama was giving him the best fuck of his life.

But that night wasn't enough for Kurama and after a while, Akihiro grew tired of it all. He wanted more than just fucking but he couldn't leave Kurama. They had known each other their whole lives. He always made sure that Kurama and Kuronue had what they needed. Food, warmth and sometimes shelter. He always followed their orders. He was always behind the scenes with bandages and baths. He was the eldest, it was his job to take care of them.

Leaving Kurama would to leave all he has ever known and he couldn't do that.

But all the memories brought about by Kurama's mere presence were painful. Akihiro wondered just how much longer he could take it before he completely breaks down.

Maybe he should leave.

Akihiro was surprised by that sudden thought. He examined it, coming up with multiple reasons why he should leave.

The memories hurt too much. Kurama didn't really love him, he was just a possession now, a trophy. He was trapped and he wanted out.

So Akihiro slithered out from under the blankets as his lover continued sleeping. Gathering his clothes, he dressed quickly. He then picked up a bag and began packing. His hands were shaking as he stuffed in a shirt, then a pair of pants. Grabbing his shoes, he didn't hear the blankets rustle and shift.

"What are you doing?"

The deep voice startled him. He wasn't counting on Kurama being up. He was caught. He turned around to see the kitsune sitting up, eyes glowing gold in the dark. He panicked for a moment.

Then Akihiro sighed heavily,"I'm leaving."

Kurama sat up straighter, his eyes turned cold and narrowed.

"In the dead of night? Without telling me?" he asked. Akihiro shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

". . . It's impulsive of me, I know."

"You didn't plan this?"

He sounded almost incredulous. Akihiro didn't know what to think of that. He just stood there attempting to think of what to say. In the end, he didn't say anything. His mouth was glued shut so Kurama opened his own instead.

"Is this because of-"

"Yes."

Akihiro looked down at the dirt floor of the tent. He took a shuddering breath and said, "I'm sorry, 'Rama."

Silence grew between them.

"Don't leave, Aki," Kurama whispered.

Akihiro then knelt down, put in a few more things in his bag, and left.

Eight centuries later . . . .

Of all places for Kurama to see his old lover again, the Makai Tournament was the last place he would thought of. Akihiro was more of a pacifist. He only fought when necessary. Tournaments would have bored the dog demon so seeing him here surprised Kurama.

He was still the same height but his hair was longer, more ragged and little dull. His grey eyes were darker and a few lines have appeared around his mouth. Although, he stood differently now compared to eight hundred years ago. Back then, his movements were nonchalant, apathetic even. Now he nearly stoops, hiding himself in a heavy cloak. He looked so old to Kurama. So fragile.

It floored him that Akihiro could look like that after all these centuries.

"Hey, Kurama! Long time, no see!"

He turned to see Yusuke and Hiei walking toward him. He waved in greeting. When Kurama looked back, the dog demon was nowhere to be found.


	2. Chapter 2

It was strange, seeing Kurama again after so many centuries. His newfound humanity reminded Akihiro of a simpler time of their youths. A time before the hordes and heists became a norm in their long lives. A time when it was just the three of them to watch out for.

Kuronue's death ended that time.

When Kurama came back bloody and alone, he knew what happened. It was the beginning of the end for them. Kurama let the grief fester, using it to drive him down a path where he became a complete stranger to Akihiro. And he felt at fault for that.

Akihiro sighed and shook his head. At least the tournament was over. He turned to leave when a voice called out.

"Akihiro."

It was Kurama.

Near frozen in a mix of emotions, he looked over his shoulder to see a red-haired man standing behind him. His stance was strong but nervous.

"Leaving so soon?"

It was a vague question. Kurama could have meant anything behind it. So Akihiro took the easy way out.

"Just wanted to see what the commotion was all about."

Akihiro then closed his mouth and felt his lips glue themselves together.

". . . I see."

Kurama almost looked away from the dog demon but held his gaze to the grey eyes anyway.

"I'm sorry."

Those words were out before he take them back. Kurama blinked at him almost owlishly. Then the fox's body tensed.

"For what?"

Akihiro looked down, clenched his fists and breathed, "Everything."

Then he left. He didn't look back either. He just went to his little cave up in the nearby mountains and fell apart.


End file.
